Forever Young
by ClatoOTP1
Summary: What if the Greek gods didn't know they were gods? What if they were regular teenagers going to school in Hampstead in London? This is their story. POVs will be Athena and Odysseus, but other POVs may be added in as the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Young

A Greek Mythology Fanfiction

Modern Era

_Sticks and Stones may break my Bones_

_but School Work could have Killed me_

_Athena_

I was officially exhausted. That's what the doctors said anyway. They said that the school work I had taken up was too much for my body to handle and that was why I'd collapsed. I was still in hospital and my mum was worried sick about me, which is ironic, since I'm the one who's sick and I honestly don't care. I mean, it's almost funny. My supposed friends hate me because I'm a straight – A student and because the 'hottest' boy at our school was into me. It didn't matter that I wasn't interested. Just that it was happening. So what else did I have? When your namesake is the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, what do you do? You make a battle plan and throw yourself into your school work with a new found vigour. Mum says that today, when I'm discharged, we're going to start packing. We are moving to the wealthy area of Hampstead and I'm going to a new school – Olympus Academy. Fitting, really, when you're named after a goddess. I didn't put up any fight, because really, what was the point? Should I just go back to being the most hated girl in school? No. That was not me. Not anymore. So, on a day where skies the same grey as my eyes weep cold tears on the English countryside, I pack my entire life into cardboard boxes and get ready to leave everything behind. As we leave, I expected to feel something for the place where I grew up. But I don't. Not even a wish to say goodbye. Just… Emptiness. This is a place I once lived. Now I do not live here. Now I am going to Hampstead. Now I will talk to someone. Now I cannot. Now I know who I am. Now I do not. Now.

Time passes. Rain falls. Time passes. Mum talks to me. Time passes. I do not answer. Time passes. I am alone. My friends hate me. Why can't I talk? I have no energy. I do not want to. There is nothing to say. Time passes, time is passing, and time has passed. Still, I am silent. Perhaps the cold has frozen me. Frozen my personality and speech. Or am I like Snow White, when she took a bite of that apple? Suspended in time until true love's kiss awakens me. Do I believe in love? No. Who am I? I do not know. Does my heart beat? Will I ever know who my father is? Why am I thinking about him? Is that what's wrong with me? I've bottled up my emotions for so long, now they have bottled up me? Time passes.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Young

Greek Mythology Fanfiction

Modern Era

The New Girl in Town

_Odysseus_

Most people in my 1st period biology class thought that learning about what their brain does was the most boring thing in the world. I, however, had quickly decided that this was a cure for what troubled me. I needed a distraction from the fact that my relationship with Penelope was really not working. It wasn't that she was cheating or anything, it's just that I didn't love her in that way anymore. I sighed. I had no idea what I was going to do about that, so I tuned that out to the relaxing sounds of my teacher, Mr Carson, talking about 'what brain does'. 15 minutes of class had passed and I can see that _all _of my Year 11 classmates have switched off for the hour. I'm the only one who answers the questions anyway. Whatever. I like it that way. They all looked up, however, when they hear the purposeful knock at the door that announces the arrival of our school secretary. I personally find it annoying, as she's interrupting my 'what brain does' lesson.

"I have your new student, Mr Carson." Mrs Ross says with a smile.

Wow, a new student. Never had one of those before, I think sarcastically.

"Excellent! We were just talking about her!" Mr Carson beams slightly nervously.

Sure we were. Oh, but wait, I seem to recall you teaching to only one student. You have twenty-six, now twenty-seven, pupils in your class and only one wants to learn. But wait, the only available seat in the class is next to me. Brilliant. The only thing students want from me is to copy my homework and test answers.

I lean towards my best friend, Apollo Delos, and say, "A new student, how about we set her straight right away?"

"Count me in. I'll write you a song about it." Apollo grins. True to his name, he loves music above all else. I'm just about to reply when I see the new student I'm setting straight. I think my jaw hits the floor, and I know everyone else's does too. She's stunning. I mean, Aphrodite stunning, and our friend is gorgeous. This girl has shoulder length black hair and creamy skin. She's tall and slender, with a proud look on her face and her naturally cherry red lips are set in determination. What strikes me most though, are her eyes. They're pale grey, like the colour of the sky after a light rainfall, and they look old. For her sixteen year old face, they look eternal, as though they know and have seen everything. They completely captivate me.

"What's your name?" Mr Carson asks her warmly.

"Athena Halliwell." The girl, Athena, replies somewhat stiffly.

"Well, Athena, why don't you take a seat next to Odysseus?" Mr Carson indicates me and I begrudgingly move my bag and grey school blazer. Olympus Academy uniform consists of a grey school blazer for boys and girls, white shirt, pale blue jumper and grey trousers for boys; whereas girls have a pale blue and grey check pleated skirt. Athena looks stunning in her uniform. No! No thinking like that, Odysseus! You, my friend, are in a relationship. Athena sits down and I smell cherries and limes. Oh Gods. I'm screwed. Mr Carson gets back to his lesson and I decide to set Athena straight.

"Look, if you think you can get test and homework answers from me, you're dead wrong. Do your own work because I'm not your slave."

I see something in Athena's grey eyes, but it is gone before I really place it.

"Understood." She says coldly. We pass the rest of the lesson in silence. I leave class ahead of Athena and see my friends Aphrodite, Ares, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, Persephone, Hades and Artemis, who is also Apollo's twin sister, outside. Apollo and I wonder up to them and I join hands with Penelope, who I had not seen.

"Odysseus showed some new girl who's boss!" Apollo says enthusiastically.

"Nice one, did she bow before you?" Ares smirks.

"No, I –" I start to reply, but am cut off by Athena.

"Odysseus!" She calls.

"Yeah?" I say in a bored tone. I'm one of the most popular guys in school and I do not have to take this.

Her eyes flash with fury and I am taken aback by how angry she is.

"How dare you? You think I need answers from you? Next time you choose to insult my intellect, maybe you should consider that I might have a mind of own that actually works!" She shouts, grey eyes stormy and icy cold. All I can do is stand there gaping like a fish at her. She whirls around, slapping me across the face with her dark, lime and cherry scented curls as she leaves. I am transfixed by her. I like her and I'm really screwed but I also couldn't care less.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Young

A Greek Mythology Fanfiction

Modern Era

_Walk on the Wild Side_

_Athena_

I was furious with Odysseus. I hated this school, and my parents were only my adoptive parents really, since I'd been abandoned by my birth parents. Why did they get to tell me what to do? I ducked into a school bathroom, put my iPhone into my inside pocket and hid the headphones around my back before putting them in my ears and hiding them with my hair. I hit play and 'National Anthem' by Lana Del Rey poured through the ear buds. I headed quickly to my history class where I planned to throw myself into the work with joyous abandon. My spirits were dampened considerable when Odysseus walked into the room not a minute after I did. He glanced at me and I gave him a death glare. My headphones still softly played Lana Del Rey, so I didn't rip his throat out with my bare hands, but it was close. My classmates appeared to be asleep with their eyes open, which troubled me, but I brushed it off with ease. I was in my element. Learning and knowledge were definitely my forte. I glanced at Odysseus, who sat across from me, and was angry when I saw he was already watching me. Our teacher chose that moment to take the register and for that I was eternally grateful. She started off by asking random questions, all of which Odysseus and I answered. She then moved on to Greek Mythology. I groaned mentally. I hated my name right now.

"Who were the Olympian Gods and Goddesses?" Miss Clarke asked.

"The ruling deities of the Greek Parthenon, the ruler who came after the Titans, who were their mothers and fathers. The gods and goddesses are Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus or Hestia, Hades and… Athena." Odysseus answers flawlessly. Idiot. Miss Clarke beams at Odysseus, clearly her star student, and throws him a chocolate. Some people perk up, seeing the sweets on offer. I grit my teeth. I will one up Odysseus, even if it kills me.

"Hmm, let's pose a question to our newest student, Miss Hillveri." Miss Clarke says thoughtfully. Yes, just the opportunity I wanted. I sit up in my seat, ready to grind Odysseus into the dust.

"Miss Clarke, she might not be able to answer your question, she hasn't been here for half of the course -" Odysseus begins, but I cut him off angrily.

"As much as it may surprise you, Odysseus, I have a working brain and have picked up a few books in my life. I might know the answer."

The class gasps collectively and Odysseus wisely shuts his mouth.

"Miss Hillveri, could you tell me what abstract personifications are?" Miss Clarke asks me kindly.

"You mean _whom _they are?" I correct her easily. "They are deities that preside over conditions that humans have, for example youth, fortune, health, anger, war, riches, family, and perhaps the one who is the most well known is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty."

"Perfect! You clearly know your stuff!" Miss Clarke is clearly pleased and I can help the smirk that curves my lips. "How many Titans were there?"

"Of the major Titans? Sixteen. Twelve were the Uranides, named after their father Ouranos, the god of the sky. There were four known as the Iapetionides, due to the fact that their father was Iapetos, who murdered his father Ouranos, which got _him_ known as the piercer. The Hyperionides, the Coeides, and the Creionides are the nine minor Titans." I tell her smoothly and confidently.

"Excellent, Miss Hillveri. I can see you have competition, Mr Angelini." Miss Clarke says.

The rest of the class stares at me, and I know that walking on the wild side and defying the status quo is the best thing I have done all day. Odysseus is the King of Wisdom? Well, now he's up against the Goddess.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Young 

A Greek Mythology Fanfiction

Modern Era

Love is a Miracle

_Aphrodite_

I sat at our lunch table with the natural grace many coveted, but few possessed. A few minutes later, my friends began to show up at what has been our lunch table for the 4 years we've been at secondary school. We all became friends in year seven, but many thought our conflicting personalities would spell the end of our friendship before it had started, however they were quickly proven wrong. My tall, tan boyfriend, Ares, slides into the seat next to me and flashes his signature cocky grin. Ares is tall, 6"5, and well tanned. He has short-ish black hair, which goes well with his bright green eyes. He's strong and muscled, but with his hot-headed, arrogant personality people write him off, without seeing all the fierce, protective good in him that I'd come to appreciate.

"So, babe, what you think about the Odysseus/Penelope drama?" He asks me with a heart melting smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask, puzzled.

"Goddess of Love, you're slipping!" One of my best friends, Artemis, says with a teasing grin. She is tall, with bobbed black hair, golden skin and silver eyes.

"Dionysus, I _told _you to pick up the banana peel you dropped! Now Aphrodite's slipped on it!" Artemis' identical twin, Apollo, says in mock chastisement. He looks exactly like Artemis, tall, tan and with short black hair, except he has golden eyes instead of silver ones.

"I know, Apollo. I need help. I just don't know what possessed me to leave it there. Aphrodite, ma cherie, are you hurt? Can you possible forgive me?" Dionysus says in equally mock regret, clasping his hands as though begging.

"I'm sure she can forgive whatever it is you've done now, unless she can't, of course." Hermes, our smaller, blonde friend says, jogging up to the table with a grin in his blue-green eyes. Hermes spends all his time outside and loves sport.

"Dionysus, what have you done _now_?" Hephaestus asks, smiling. He has dark skin and short dark brown hair, with deep blue eyes. He's just and tall as Ares, and a quiet but caring person. He flops down in his seat and glances round expectantly. "So? What did he do?"

"He left a banana peel that Aphrodite slipped on!" Apollo says laughing hysterically.

"I said she was _slipping_, not that she'd actually _slipped _on something!" Artemis cried in exasperation.

Lastly, Odysseus heads to our table, looking pensive and slightly hopeful.

"I forgive you, Dionysus!" I laugh happily. Dionysus grins and throws a grape into his mouth. "Odysseus, what happened between you and Penny? They won't tell me."

Odysseus glances up, looking momentarily sad, before becoming pensive again. "We broke up." He states simply.

"What! It took me ages to get you together! Ugh!" I cry in frustration.

"Babe, I'm sure you can find him someone else." Ares grins, throwing an arm around my shoulders consolingly.

"No. It's fine." Odysseus sighs.

"No, it's not fine – There's already someone else you like isn't there?" I exclaim, knowing I'm right.

"No…" Odysseus mumbles tellingly.

"Odysseus, you minx!" Dionysus cries.

"That's a saying for _girls_, dumbass!" Apollo laughs at his friend's antics.

"He's being gender neutral, which is more than you are!" Artemis exclaims in disbelief. To say Artemis is a bit of a feminist is an understatement. A huge one.

"We are not getting off topic here! Odysseus, who is she? I can work my magic!" I proclaim, wiggling my manicured fingers at him.

"She hates me. It's no use. Forget it. I'll die alone." Odysseus mopes pathetically. As he says this, a new girl walks into the canteen, and she is beautiful. Shoulder length black curls, creamy skin, tall and slender, with red lips and startling grey eyes. Odysseus' eyes follow her, and when she catches him, I expect her to smile. Instead Odysseus receives the coldest glare I've seen in my entire life.

"Whoa, dude, what did you do to piss her off?" Ares whistles.

"I may have accidentally insulted her intelligence. Which was a mistake. Because she's easily smarter than me." Odysseus confesses.

"Well, that's ok." I say reassuringly.

"It's is? It didn't seem it." Odysseus says, hopeful once more.

"I like a challenge." I reply with determination in my voice. I set my sights on this new girl, Athena, and get ready to aim my Cupid's arrow at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Young

A Greek Mythology Fanfiction

Modern Era

Unavoidable Events and Conversations

_Athena_

I was ready for the day to end. Two minutes, one minute, the bell rings and freedom is finally mine. I grab my books from my locker and switch on my phone. Not three seconds after I do, my adoptive mother, Mila, calls. Brilliant.

"Hello?" I answered, voice dripping with fake perkiness.

"Athena, don't be rude to me." My mother snaps. She does not appreciate her authority being questioned. And I question it a lot. I glance around in agitation and spy Aphrodite heading my way. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse.

"Hang on, mother, I have someone to talk to." I sigh. I'll put up with Aphrodite if it means that I don't have to talk to Mila. I refuse to refer to her as mother, that is when I'm not mocking her. I press my iPhone to my shoulder and face Aphrodite.

"Athena! I'm holding a back to school party tonight at my house, it starts at 8pm and finishes whenever you want to leave! I live a few houses away from you, so my house isn't that hard to find! What do you think?" She chirps. Personally, I think it's stupid.

"I'll check with Mila." I tell her, certain she'll have a stupid excuse so I don't have to go.

"Mila, what are we doing tonight?" I ask in an apathetic tone.

"Family time, Athena." She responds patiently, as though I am a small child.

"Since we did we do that?" I reply, bewildered. It sounds like the most ridiculous thing on this Earth. Drew probably came up with it. Drew is my adoptive fifteen year old sister and perhaps the most annoying person I know.

"Since Drew suggested it." Mila responds, as if it's obvious. Which it pretty much is. Damn. Looks like I'm going to a party.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to ditch you."

"What? Why?" Mila says, suspicious but also slightly hopeful. Hopeful, because I am not part of her perfect family and she hates me for it.

"I'm going to a party." I tell her dully.

"Oh. Well, don't be back late." Mila says coldly.

"I won't. Bye." I respond just as coldly. She hangs up and doesn't say bye.

"Bitch," I mutter angrily. "I'll come for a few hours." I tell Aphrodite grudgingly. Her smile brightens, if that is at all possible.

"See you, then!" How is anyone that perky? It makes my head hurt. I sigh and head home to do my homework and choose an outfit for this party.

_Aphrodite_

Part one of my match making plan is complete, now to wait for the party and find a common interest. Or at least one they can talk about. I glance at Athena, and note that she clearly has parent issues. Odysseus gets on well with his parents and siblings; maybe they could talk about that. Well. One thing is definitely certain: This party will be the best party I have ever thrown, and no one knows what will happen, especially with obscene amounts of underage drinking added into the equation.


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Young

A Greek Mythology Fanfiction

Modern Era

I Must Confess

_Athena _

I had settled for a pretty pale silver silk slip dress. Slightly dressy, but I liked it. It was the colour of the moon and had little diamonds sewn onto it, with a small pearl and diamond detail at the strapless neckline. I had made it more acceptable for a teenage party by adding a thick, red patent leather belt and patent leather red peep toe heels. I put my hair in a messy bun and did my make up, which consisted of silver eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara and some clear lip gloss. I grabbed a clutch bag and decided that since it was June I could skip a jacket. I walk downstairs and grab my keys from the bowl in the hallway, or rather entry way, and am just about to leave when Drew calls my name.

"Athena! Where are you going? Do you actually have a date?"

"No," I spit through gritted teeth. "I'm going to a party, as I told you twenty minutes ago. _Not _that you have enough intelligence to understand anything I say."

"Did you just call me stupid?!" She screeches in outrage.

"Well done. You understood basic grammar." I reply mockingly.

"Mum! Athena called me stupid!" Drew squawks angrily. I am out the front door before Mila can yell at me again.

The walk to Aphrodite's house only takes a few minutes and it's still light outside so I see the huge mansion that she lives in illuminated by the sunlight and in full grandeur. I sigh. It's just like Aphrodite to have her clearly luxury mansion fully decked out for this party. I stare at the fairy lights that hang in the bushes, the tea lights on the outskirts of the pathway and the streamers that hang from the door. I take a deep breathe and ring the door bell. A man who must be Aphrodite's father opens the door and smiles warmly at me. He has white blonde hair and green eyes and is tall at 6"3. I assume that he is Aphrodite's father as he appears old enough, but since he looks nothing like her, I have no way of knowing.

"Hello, I'm Oliver, Aphrodite's father. Are you perhaps Athena?" He asks, with a warm French accent.

"Yes, I am. Am I too early?" I ask him, since Aphrodite doesn't seem to be around.

"No, no, she will be downstairs soon, just give her a second. Come in, sit down." He says assuredly, ushering me into his house. I glance around me and see two teenage boys who look exactly like Oliver, white blonde hair, tall, green eyes, lounging on a curved white velvet chair. I like that this house feels homely, not like my own, which is cold and clinical.

"Xavier, Laurent! Introduce yourselves!" Oliver says to his sons, gesturing at them to be hasty whilst he walks off down a hall way.

"I'm Xavier, Aph's older brother. Who are you and how have we not met you before? I'd remember such a pretty face." Xavier says flirtatiously. It makes me uncomfortable. I don't appreciate Aphrodite's brother flirting with me.

"And I'm Laurent, his better looking twin. Do you want a drink? I can show you too the living room." Laurent says, equally seductively. Oh great. Both of Aphrodite's brothers are hitting on me.

"I'm fine here, thank you. I just moved to Hampstead and I'm fine, I don't drink." I reply stiffly, definitely not appreciating their advances.

"Laurent! Xavier! Stop hitting on my friend!" Aphrodite calls from the top of the stairs. She looks gorgeous in a red silk V-neck dress with a short but loose skirt. She has silver strappy heels and natural make up. Her long hair is pulled into a low side pony tail across her right shoulder.

"I wasn't aware that we were friends." I say, raising an eyebrow. Aphrodite smiles, amusement in her eyes.

"Well of course we are! Now, Laurent, Xavier, go away!" She replies with a casual wave of her hands. Her brothers disperse, both smiling suggestively at me. The door bell rings and I sigh. This is going to be a long night.

Soon, everyone arrives and the illegal alcohol is flowing. I notice that Apollo, Artemis and Aphrodite seem to be tipsy, but Dionysus and Hephaestus appear to be having a drinking contest because they are completely drunk. Odysseus has only had one beer, unlike me. I haven't touched any of the alcohol, preferring to remain sober. I am exceptionally bored. I notice the softly lit garden and decide to go for a walk.

_Odysseus_

I watch Athena walk outside and sigh. I wish I could pluck up the courage to talk to her. To apologize. She looks stunning tonight. I watch a drunken Hephaestus stagger outside and shake my head. How can you let yourself get that drunk?

"Truth or dare! Everyone, let's play truth or dare!" A tipsy Aphrodite cries. Great. I have never liked this game as I don't see the point in it. No one chooses dare. Well, Ares does, but he's the only one. Perhaps the alcohol will change their minds. I take a seat and hope Athena will be back for the game. Slowly, all of the other drunken teenagers at the party pick a spot to sit in and the game begins. The dares and truths are trivial and boring. I find myself foolishly thinking of Athena and immediately wishing that I wasn't because I get a knowing look from Aphrodite. I have no idea what she plans to do about the 'Athysseus Problem' as she calls it. 'Athysseus', she explained, was Athena and Odysseus put together to make our couple name. Whatever. It wasn't like it was going to happen anyway. She hated me.

"Where's Athena? I wanted to give her a dare!" Aphrodite whines in a mock childish way. She spies me sitting by myself and seizes an opportunity. "Odysseus, go and find her!"

"Why me?" I complain, at her murderous glare I relent and get up, but only because it is less effort. What can I say? I'm lazy. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going." She smiles in triumph and also happiness, because her plan of getting the crap kicked out of me by Athena – Oh, I mean of getting me and Athena to date – is going to plan. I head out into the cold evening air and sigh, preparing a speech that will get her to go inside because I know I'll be out here until she comes in with me.

Hephaestus

Hephaestus was having a great time. Maybe that was because of the alcohol or maybe it was because Athena was here and she looked stunning. He had a secret crush on her but would never have acted on it because he knew that one of his best friends liked her. But right now he couldn't actually remember which one it was. That was strange. He was a quiet and gentle guy and liked to avoid conflict as much as possible. But right now he was feeling reckless and as though no one could touch him. He felt like a god. He saw Athena standing on the bridge that went across the lake in Aphrodite's garden and decided to go and talk to her.

"Hey Athena." I call, going to stand next to her.

"Hello." She says, voice cool and curt.

"I'm Hephaestus, God of… Stuff." I inform her. Damn. I'm acting smooth tonight! I grin, this is going well.

"I'm aware. We're in the same PHSE class." She replies but looks as though she wasn't really thinking about it. She knows who I am. According to Aphrodite, that means that the girl likes you… I think. But right now, this reckless feeling is making me want to take chances. So I'm gonna take the biggest chance of all.

"Athena?" I ask, waiting until she turns to face me.

"What do you want, Heph-" She is cut off when I kiss her.

Odysseus

I was still looking for Athena. I mean, how many places are there to hide in an open plan garden? The only secluded place is the bridge across the lake. Damn it. I've just wasted ten minutes looking when I knew the place she would be already. That's just the story of my life. I walk to the bridge and stop when I see Hephaestus and Athena kissing. I feel… Jealousy? Yes. Jealousy. I can't believe Hephaestus got there first. I can't believe Athena likes him. She always seemed so aloof towards him. She sees me looking and I swear I see fear in her grey eyes. I glance then and see that Hephaestus has her wrists trapped in his hands and she is pinned against the bridge railing. I note her ridged posture and how she is struggling to get away from him. This kiss is definitely not mutually consenting. I don't blame Hephaestus though. He's really drunk. But he's still kissing _my_ girl.

"Hephaestus, get the hell off of her!" I yell at him. I yank him off her and he proceeds to pass out, letting Athena fall to the floor. I turn his head to the side so he won't choke if he throws up. I move over to Athena cautiously.

"Athena…?" I begin, not sure how to continue.

"Odysseus, can you just walk me home please?" She whispers quietly, shaken up by the experience. I help her up and check for cuts.

"Of course, come on." We walk back into the house, my arm on her back. The game of truth or dare is over and Aphrodite runs over to us.

"Athena, we're-" She begins.

"I'm going home. Thanks for inviting me, see you on Monday." Athena snaps, still shaken.

"Oh. Okay. See you both on Monday, then." She smiles warmly at us both.

"See you." I nod to her. We leave and I walk Athena to her house.

"My family aren't even home." She sighs.

"Hey, maybe they just went out for some dinner or whatever. If you give them a call, I'm sure they'd come back." I encourage her.

She laughs without humour, "They hate me. They'd just yell at me for bugging them, since I'm the big bad adopted daughter."

"You're adopted?" I ask, surprised. I thought she'd have the perfect family life. She shivers and rubs her bare arms and without thinking I take off my jacket and hand it to her. She looks at me, surprised.

"Thank you." She says, taking the jacket and shrugging it one.

"It's nothing." I tell her.

"I mean… For everything. Tonight. And now the jacket. Thank you." She says, looking at me through her lashes.

"I know. It's just what you do." I reply, dying to say more.

"What you do when?" She asks, begging me to continue.

"It's what you do when you like someone." I continue, looking down. I look up when she touches my face. She crushes her lips against mine, making this night the best of my life. When we break apart, she looks at me, her breath fogging in the cold air.

"So…" I say.

"So." She echoes.

"Are we dating now?" I ask.

"I don't know, boyfriend. Are we?" She asks, a teasing smile on her perfect lips.

"I think we are, girlfriend," I grin back. "Pick you up for school on Monday at 8?"

"See you then." She smiles, kisses me and then heads into her house. I walk back to mine, a stupid grin on my face that refuses to go away.

A/N: Just to say a serious special shout out to DarkPriestessOfHyrule for bouncing ideas and being amazingly enthusiastic!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Greek gods, goddesses, heroes or monsters. If I did, I would be immortal and hanging out with Athena right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Forever Young

A Greek Mythology Fanfiction

Modern Era

Father Knows Best

_Zeus_

Thunder rumbled threateningly across the skies of Olympus. I grew impatient with my other Olympians for keeping me waiting. Finally, Metis walked in. She was really a Titan, not an Olympian, but she lived on Mount Olympus because we had once been married and because she had defected to our side in the Titan War. Metis moved with cat-like silence and grace but as the Titan of cunning and wisdom that was to be expected. She had waist length black ringlets and creamy skin. She was tall at 5"6 and had full cherry red lips. Her striking icy blue eyes met my own pale grey ones, like the sky after light rainfall, and I saw that lingering sadness there. We were different in so many ways, my straight black hair, pale grey eyes, height of 6"3; strong and broad build as well as my golden tan. But I remembered why I had loved her. For her intelligence and fire.

"Metis. It's good to see you again." I said formally. She rolled her icy blue eyes and laughed.

"No need to be so formal, Zeus. We were married."

"Hello, Metis." My current wife, Hera, cuts in smoothly.

"Hera." Metis says, inclining her head. Hera is different from Metis with her elbow length white-blonde hair, snow white skin and dark blue-green eyes. She is 5"8 and is built more delicately. The Titan of Wisdom and Cunning and the Goddess of Marriage and Family are having a stare off that needs to end. But how do I end it without them killing me, each other or all of us?

"Ladies, put the grudges aside, we are here to discuss important things that need to be discussed… importantly." My brother Hades calls, striding into the room. He has black hair and midnight blue eyes with pale skin and a tall strong build. I have never been so happy to see Hades in my life.

"Thanks." I whisper as we sit on our thrones.

"Anytime. We argue, but I don't want you to die by their hand. We'd be scraping you from the walls."

"You need help." I tell him, looking at him in mock concern.

"Thanks!" He says, genuinely cheerful. His eyes land on his wife, Persephone, as she walks into the grand hall in a dress made from flower petals that gradually turn from white to pink to blood red as the dress goes on. She has waist length mahogany hair and lilac eyes, with tanned skin and soft curves. Their daughter, Melinoe, is holding her hand. Melinoe is four years old and has long black hair, pale skin and lilac eyes. I glance at Metis and see the pain in her eyes at seeing Persephone and her daughter. It is hard for all of us to see Hades with his family completely intact when the rest of us lost so much in the War. The War had just been winding down and the Olympian side had been winning, thanks to Metis and Athena coming up with the strategies and finding the Titan weaknesses. However, word soon reached us that the Titans had found a weapon known as the Epirus Bow, a weapon that could kill an immortal. We had never heard of such a thing and even Metis and Athena had no idea what the Bow was or what it could do. In the final battle, Cronus himself had the Epirus Bow and declared that because I had taken Olympus from him, he would take some things from me. He shot Dionysus first and the God of the Vine was dragged back to Olympus, dying. Then Hephaestus and Aphrodite were hit but they managed to stagger back to Olympus themselves, slowly fading. Apollo and Artemis weren't so lucky. The twins were skewered by the same arrow and fell on the field of battle, but not yet dead. Hermes, fast as he was, could not escape the arrow that lodged itself in his chest. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Ares had to be hit three times before he too succumbed to a state of almost death. The War God had always been that way, stubborn until his final battle. I was beginning to despair when my favourite child, my daughter Athena, appeared next to me, an arrow in her upper arm.

"Athena! Are you alright?" I had asked, concern and dread filling me. I could not lose Athena.

"Yes, father. _You_ must hit Cronus in base of his neck, where it meets the shoulder. That is his Achilles' spot. Use the master bolt. Do it now, I will defend you whilst you aim." She had replied. My Athena, always the one to figure it out. I nodded and we ploughed ahead. The master bolt's power surged forward and hit Cronus exactly where Athena had said. He bellowed in agony and one last arrow slipped from the Bow. The army of monster disintegrated and I open a portal to Tartarus, the deepest depths of it for the Titans. I snatched up the Bow and watched them fall. Turning to see where Athena was, horror raced up my spine. An arrow was sticking out of her chest, dripping blood. I caught her as she fell, scooping her up and carrying her inside to join her siblings. When her mother, Metis, saw Athena she screamed and rushed to us. I lay Athena down and smoothed her hair, glancing around at my dying children.

"Father…" Apollo gasped. "There is a chance we could survive…"

"We can release our immortal essences and each lifetime, when the Titans threaten to wake, the mortal bodies we inhabit will step up beside you to fight. To end the battle as it was supposed to end. This will continue until the Titans are finally imprisoned for good and our essences have found their _true _bodies once again." Athena manages to get out. This cannot be. I cannot lose Athena! I glance at Metis and I can tell she knows it is the only way to keep all of the Olympian children alive. She touches Athena's cheek and nods.

"Wait… You must send… Odysseus and Penelope as mortal guides… To stop us from becoming infested with hubris." Apollo groans through gritted teeth. I nod. It is truly the only way.

"Do it. You are the only ones who can. Go. Do what you must." I say, heart heavy with grief. Dionysus' eyes close as his body becomes purple shimmering essence, hovering in the air. Aphrodite and Hephaestus become red/pink essence and bronze essence respectively. Apollo and Artemis are golden and white essence and Ares becomes a glowing red-ish gold. Pain stabs at my heart as Athena becomes the most beautiful bright silver essence that swirls and shimmers in the air. Two more essences join them, Odysseus' strong teal and Penelope's soft yellow. And then they are gone, into the mortal world for who knows how long. I watch my daughter's spirit leave and I feel a sadness that I did not think I would feel as the King of the immortal Gods. The few who remain are the minor gods, then Hades, Metis, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Persephone, Hera and Demeter and I. Alone.

"Brother, please join us once again." I hear someone call distantly.

"Can I pour salt water on him? It would wake him up." Poseidon reasons.

"No, you may not. And if you do, I'll blast you with the master bolt." I growl at him. Poseidon sighs at an opportunity missed.

"Zeus, why have you called us here? I was in the middle of eating cereal." Demeter huffs. I internally groan. Demeter, as the Goddess of Agriculture, _loves _cereal.

"Mother!" Persephone sighs in embarrassment. The Goddess of Spring is usually embarrassed by her mother's love of cereal.

"I have called you here so that we might discuss the matter of our young Olympians." The council of Gods and Goddesses stirs in relief but also in anxiety. The young Olympians, who have been inhabiting mortal bodies, have always managed to beat the Titans into Tartarus, but never permanently and they have always died in the process, forcing them to move on to another existence. Seeing Athena live and die again hurts more each time. I hope that this time will be different.

"How can we aid them in coming into their powers?" Hera asks, a worried frown creasing her smooth forehead.

"Perhaps we could enlighten the guides?" Metis throws out thoughtfully.

"No, we should leave them signs to help them figure it out. That has always been the rule." Poseidon says, somewhat dismissively.

"But the stakes are different this time. Higher. There is more to play for, more at risk." Persephone disagrees gently.

"She's right. We must make direct contact with them this time." Hades firmly agrees with his wife.

"It's different to mortal quests. This time we can interfere. We must." Demeter says, strangely agreeing with Hades, which is something few have ever seen happen.

"We need to aid them. That much is certain. But how far do we go?" Amphitrite asks.

"As far as needs be." Metis replies simply, fire in her eyes.

"We'll simply orb them here." I tell them.

"What?" Hera asks, shocked.

"Think about it, if we explain it to all of them in person we can get to know them, their strengths and weaknesses, and aid them with their powers, make them stronger." I explain, feeling optimistic.

"It could work. It actually could." Metis muses, rubbing her lower lip with her thumb thoughtfully.

"All in favour?" I say, including the whole council.

"Aye." They all respond together. We concentrate our power and a glow builds in the centre of the room. The glow brightens and flashes, fading to reveal ten confused gods and goddesses.

"What the _hell _is going on?" One of the boys growls. He has short-ish black hair and green eyes and is tall and strong.

"Ares." Hera says in a warm, affectionate voice. She always loved Ares because he was quick to defend those he loved when they were in need, and when they weren't. Suspicion clouds his handsome features. He protectively wraps an arm around the small girl behind him. With her long brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes, she can only be Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite?" Her mother, Dione, calls out. They look very much alike, except Dione's eyes are hazel instead of chocolate. Aphrodite looks confused and slightly scared. Two others rise, with black hair and golden skin, the only difference is their eye colours. The boy, Apollo, has golden eyes, whereas Artemis has silver eyes. They look ready for anything but also slightly wary. Their mother, Leto, steps forward.

"Artemis? Apollo?" She asks, relief in her voice. The twins back away, wary and suspicious. Dionysusgets up, groggy. He has pale skin, wavy black hair and piercing violet eyes that are narrowed in what looks like anger. Hermes is bouncing on the soles of his feet, blue-green eyes darting everywhere. He keeps running his hands through his blonde hair as though he has to be constantly moving. Hephaestus glances around quietly taking it all in. He has dark skin, short brown hair and dark blue eyes, and is exceptionally strong. He does not seem affected by the scenery change, simply curious as to what the scenery is. Penelope stands near him, delicate with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Odysseus stands away from her, strong with light brown hair and blue eyes. And next to him stands the goddess I most wanted to see. She has jet black ringlets that fall neatly around her shoulders, creamy skin and bright pale grey eyes that are the colour of the sky after light rainfall.

"Athena…" Metis breathes, as though she cannot fathom that she is looking at her daughter once again.

"You are here because you are the current reincarnation of Olympian gods and goddesses. You will begin your training to fight the Titans and become immortals." I tell them seriously. I am cut off by Ares' disbelieving laughter.

"Ok, ok, I'll bite. Who put you up to this?" He grins, thinking this is fake.

"No one. What we say is true, son." Hera says, smiling.

"We are your parents. You're all adopted, correct? Did you never wonder who your true parents were?" Poseidon says.

"No. Stop. It's enough to continue this hoax, but _do not_ bring the fact that we are adopted into this. If you want us to believe what you say give us proof. From where you're sitting, you must be Zeus. Create a storm. Cup your hands and create a storm that way. So we can see." Athena snaps, always the one to figure out the solution. I do as she asks and all of the young Olympians gape at my powers. Expect Athena. She simply looks confused as to how I could be doing such a thing.

"Do you believe us now?" I ask her softly.

"Yes." They chorus.

"So who are we? Where are our parents? Can we meet them? Are we on Olympus? Which gods and goddesses are you? Do we have to go home after this? 'Cause I may or may not have trashed my room." Hermes says in quick succession.

"Hermes, you are the God of Messages, travellers, thieves and commerce. Your parents are Maia, Goddess of Fields, and Thanatos, God of Death." He indicates the blonde haired and green eyed Maia, with her tanned skin and mischievous smile, and Thanatos, with his olive skin, black hair and blue eyes. Hermes grins, moving to stand with them.

"Dionysus, you are the God of the Vine, parties and wine. Your parents are Semele, Goddess of Desire, and Pallas, God of Warfare." Hera indicates brown haired and violet eyed Semele, with her olive skin and gentle smile, and Pallas, with his black hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. Dionysus smiles and moves to stand with them, Semele hugging her son.

"Hephaestus, you are the God of the Forge, Fire and Volcanoes. Your parents are Zelus, God of Dedication, and Tyche, Goddess of Fortune." Poseidon points Hephaestus towards black haired, midnight blue eyed and dark skinned Zelus and delicate brown haired and golden eyed Tyche. Hephaestus quietly goes to them, mulling things over.

"Apollo, you are the God of the Sun, Healing, Music and Prophecy and Artemis, you are the Goddess of the Moon, the Wild, Animals and Maidens. Your parents are Leto, Goddess of Childbirth, and Paean, God of Doctors." Hades points to black haired Leto, with her silver eyes and golden skin, and then to Paean, with his black hair and golden eyes and skin. The twins move quickly to their parents, taking comfort in each other's company.

"Aphrodite, you are the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Your parents are Dione, Goddess of Beauty, and Morpheus, God of Dreams." Persephone gestures to brown haired, hazel eyed and creamy skinned Dione and pale, black haired and chocolate eyed Morpheus. Aphrodite rushes to her parents, as though she has planned the reunion.

"Penelope, you are the Goddess of Commitment. Your parents are Psyche, Goddess of Compassion, and Eros, God of Love." Demeter nods towards golden haired, tanned and green eyed Eros and auburn haired, pale and blue eyed Psyche. Penelope joins her parents happily and joyously.

"Odysseus, you are the God of Knowledge and Logic. Your parents are Asclepius, God of Medicine, and Nike, Goddess of Victory." Metis directs him towards Nike, who is tanned, has black eyes and light brown hair, and Asclepius, who has golden hair and blue eyes. Odysseus pensively goes to them.

"Ares." Hera says with a smile. "You are the God of War. Your parents are Zeus and I." Ares looks shocked, but at a well timed kick from Athena, staggers forward to stand with us. Finally, only Athena remains. She lifts her chin proudly and stares me straight in the eye.

"Athena. You are the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Your parents are Metis, Titan goddess of Wisdom and Cunning, and me." I tell her proudly. She smiles slightly and moves to stand with us.

"What happens now?" Athena asks.

"Now? Now you begin to train." Metis says, mother and daughter sharing a smile of anticipation.


	8. Chapter 8

Forever Young

A Greek Mythology Fanfiction

Modern Era

For Whom The Bell Tolls

_Athena_

I had been sparring with my mother all day and I was flushed, out of breath and 'out of practice' as she put it. _Not _that I'd ever had any practice in this body. I did a lot of exercise but this was really pushing it. My mother was working me hard and I had barely adjusted to life as – I still can't believe I'm saying this – a goddess. It got to five in the evening and the nocturnal creatures were beginning to stir. Night flowers were blooming and the sky was turning from bright blue to mixtures of gold, pink, indigo and orange, the golden orb that was the Sun disappearing to make way for the silver globe of the Moon. A blow to the face knocked me out of my daydreams and onto the floor. I groaned in pain, my entire body was _killing _me. Sure, it had sounded fun at first. At first. But now? Not so much. My Titaness mother, Metis, looked down at me in concern.

"Can we stop for today? I can't feel my face." I asked her hopefully.

"Of course," She smiled wickedly. "You out lasted Ares by half an hour. Strength alone will never beat strength _and _wisdom together."

"Really? He is never going to hear the end of this!" I cry gleefully. Metis grins in anticipation, looking forward to the taunts that will no doubt be shared at dinner.

"Go get ready for dinner. It's served at six thirty, and you've earned extra desert. Trust me, it's to die for." Metis smiles, taking my sword and shooing me towards my room.

"Smart or casual?" Great, now I sound like Aphrodite. I mentally shudder. Oh bad, bad, bad.

"Dress code: Ancient," At seeing my look of alarm, she reassuringly touches my arm. "Don't worry. Since Hera has something to say about it, we'll _all _be dressed that way."

I smile and head to my room to inspect the clothes in my much too big wardrobe.

_Zeus_

"Brother, what troubles you?" Hades asks me.

"Many things. Where do I start?" I reply, glad that I can vent.

"That wasn't an invitation -" He starts to say, but I cut him off with ease.

"First of all, what do we do about the Titans? Secondly, why is my wife having this dinner party? Thirdly, what can I do about my former wife living here? Those are my starter problems, and don't even get me talking about the others!"

"I never even -" Hades begins. I cut him off again, and he heaves a long – suffering sigh.

"I have to worry about my daughter again now! What if she gets killed again? Am I pushing her too hard to train and become a goddess? What about Hera? What if she hates Athena like she always has? How do I go and talk to Athena?" I get out in a rush.

"Still worrying about the wisdom brat?" My other brother Poseidon asks, distaste in his voice. I feel anger rush through me.

"Still hurting over Athens, brother?" I reply coldly.

"You know I do not like her. She is too arrogant."

"And you're not? We're not? We're _gods _for crying out loud. Get over yourself." Hades growls, not in the mood for arguments today.

"Hades, stay out of -" Poseidon begins angrily.

"Zeus, just go and talk to her. Get to know her. Tartarus, give her a hug if you're feeling really crazy."

"Fine. I'll try." I get up and stride determinedly towards my daughter's chambers.

_Athena_

I hear a knock at the door just as I finish putting my long earrings in. They're silver with sapphires and diamonds in, both of which I adore. My dress is a grey silk v-neck which holds my curves and flows at the knee, dancing around my calves. There is a split on the right side that reveals my creamy, toned calf and clear silver heels. I have on a silver choker necklace that has a small sapphire and diamond detail on it, as well as a matching bracelet on my wrist. I quickly go and open the door, shocked when I see my father, Zeus, standing there looking slightly nervous. I stand there gaping at his sudden appearance and suddenly remember that he is the King of the Gods and that I should probably bow or curtsy or… something.

I curtsy quickly and say, "Lord Zeus, I…" But he cuts me off by gripping my upper arms and pulling me up gently.

"You don't need to bow to me, Athena. If anything I should be bowing to you, almighty Goddess of Wisdom," He grins and begins bowing and grabbing my hands. "Oh, great Wisdom Goddess, forgive my low intellect!"

Before I can help myself I'm laughing my head off. Zeus grins and pokes my side with lightning speed. Clearly, he knows from previous lives that I'm really ticklish. I shriek and laugh, desperately trying to fend him off as I gasp and wheeze. "Oh, no, no, mercy, stop, stop, please! I surrender, oh my us, I surrender!" My father laughs, holding up his hands in his own form of surrender. I walk into my room and he follows, both of us collapsing onto the way-too-comfy-to-be-real sofas. He smiles warmly at me.

"Athena, did you manage to get a message to your adoptive parents? They must be worried." He asks with concern.

"No. They'll be having a party to celebrate that I'm gone." I reply.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that any more. You've got your real family back, the ones who love you, drive you crazy, hate you, respect you, make you laugh, make you cry, make you angry and tickle you until you can't breathe." He grins again, but I can sense that he means it.

I take a deep breath. "I know… Dad." I say, finding it easier than I first thought it would be to call him 'dad'. A true, bright smile lights up his face, and I finally know what it's like to be precious to someone.

_Zeus_

To have Athena call me 'dad' is something that warms my heart every time. The myths that say Heracles was my favourite child are wrong. It was and always will be Athena. She understands how I think better than anyone and is fiercely loyal and protective. I decide it's time to make my move. I learn over and pull her into my arms, hugging her tightly. Hades was right. I feel crazy. She hugs me back, laying her head on my shoulder. I may feel crazy, but I regret nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Forever Young

A Greek Mythology Fanfiction

Modern Era

The Devil You Know

_Ares_

I was unwillingly putting armour on in my chambers. Who the hell wears armour to dinner? But, according to my mother, 'armour is what you always used to wear' and she'd had tears in her eyes. Fake or not, I couldn't make my own mother cry. So here I was, putting on armour. I sighed. This was… Strange. Training had been fun, well for a while, anyway. Then it got hot. I was fit and played a lot of sports, but honestly? That was pushing it. My uncle Hades was a great fighter but the guy… or God… was terrifying. He had honestly made me want to run away. Fast. I knew that all of us had been working on the different domains we had and training to use them today with our godly parents, but mine had been busy so Zeus had volunteered, I mean told, Hades to train me in combat. I knew that Athena had been combat training today. It was hard to believe she was my sister. I had never had any siblings, so I had no idea what to expect. I had just finished putting on the armour and was going to sit down and watch a bit of Naruto on my laptop when there was a knock at my door. I huffed angrily. This visitor better have a good reason for interrupting my anime. I opened the door to find my mother Hera standing outside.

"Oh. Umm… Mother. Did you… Did you want something?"

She rolls her aquamarine eyes and laughs, "No, Ares. I thought I'd just stand outside your chambers and knock on your door for no reason what so ever."

"I knew you wanted something, but I was judging how good a reason it was to be here." I reply seriously. She raises an eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Naruto. I'm watching Naruto." I inform her loudly. Most people don't understand my love of anime and manga.

"You watch Naruto?" My mother asks, excitedly.

"Yeah, do you?" I question incredulously. She likes anime? Is this happening?

"Of course!" She practically squeals.

"Did you wanna come in and watch it with me?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes! But we have to be conscious of dinner. It's in forty-five minutes!" She tells me sternly. I nod and we watch Naruto for half an hour, commenting on characters and yelling at the fight scenes. When it finishes, we discuss our favourite bits. But soon the conversation moves to our past life, the first one.

"Mum? What was everything like… The first time?" I ask, needing to know the answer. To my surprise my mother smiles, as though recalling a good memory.

"The best. Everything was perfect back then because there was never a dull moment. You all had such different personalities which meant you clashed all the time, always finding something to fight about. Especially you and Hephaestus. You fought exactly as brothers would, over anything. Girls, weapons, status but the most common one was desert. But then again, I can't blame you. The desert here_ is_ excellent."

"Really? My and Hephaestus never fight now. We get on really well. And will there be desert with dinner? 'Cause I need to get me some of that." I reply, grinning at the mention of food. Say what you will about me, but I love food and anime.

"Yes, of course! No one goes without desert. I remember we always used to end up in the kitchen when everyone else was doing their own personal things. I don't know if it was by chance or just some kind of… similarity we had, but when they served milk chocolate and white chocolate cheesecake, we would see each other eating the leftovers at midnight. It was always something we did. Ate cheesecake and just talked about everything. We were so close back then, as close as Zeus is to his beloved Athena." Hera says that last part some what bitterly, and I wonder if there is tension between her and my father about his illegitimate children. But what surprises me more is the fact that we were close. I've never been close to my adoptive parents. I wonder if it will be the same in this life time. It would be nice to be close to my mother. Yeah, I said it. I want a good relationship with my mother. Even the God of War can have a soft spot for his mum, ok? Problem?

"What about the other gods? What were we like?" I asked, I hadn't heard much about this area in particular.

"Well, you and Hephaestus never got on whereas you and Aphrodite go together like strawberries and cream. You had good relationships with Hermes, Dionysus and Apollo because you four where always trying to come up with new ways to prank the rest of us. You didn't really speak with Penelope, but you had a mutual respect for Odysseus. You liked Artemis. Her hunting spirit. But the only person, aside from myself, that you were ever really close with was Athena. She was your sister and as such you two were very close. You were very protective of each other and you often fought on the battle field for friendly competition. You and Zeus had a bit of a rocky relationship, but that was only occasionally." Hera informs me, smiling.

"Oh. Well I think a lot of those have changed now." I say, nostalgic for something that I've never experienced: a big family that's interconnected and has so many different dynamics that it's the most confusing thing to try and keep up with them.

"It's a shame. But maybe it's for the better. More interesting for the rest of us!" Hera smiles, a sparkle in her green eyes. "I doubt Athena and Poseidon's opinions of each other will have changed though! Oh my us, we need to go to dinner or we're going to be late!"

"Alright, alright, it's just down the hall, calm down." I smirk as my mother leaps up as if the building has suddenly caught fire.

_Athena_

I arrive at the dinner hall with my father, Zeus. No one is there. Well. I suppose my dad and I are the only punctual ones in the family.

"Wow. Hades owes me twenty drachmas." Zeus says, mildly surprised.

"Why?" I ask, my brows pulling together.

"We made a bet that I couldn't get to dinner before Hera. And it would appear that I have." Zeus smirks. "I can buy some cool new stuff with twenty drachmas."

"Oh, right. You know, betting is addictive and not at all good for you." I inform him. He ought to know about the risks of involving himself in gambling.

"You should listen to her, Zeus. She's not the goddess of wisdom for nothing." Metis, my mother, walks in. She has a teasing smirk on her face, one that I see we have in common. I can honestly see how alike my mother and I are and that makes me instantly like her and want to talk to her about everything and anything. I turn to the dinner table and Zeus sits at the head of the huge table, and my mother takes the seat on his left. And I have no idea where to sit. Umm. This is not good. I'm supposed to be the wisdom goddess. Stupid table politics are ruining my reputation! My mother apparently sees my confusion and fierce internal battle because she indicates the seat next to her.

"Athena, come and sit with me. I want to speak with you. We haven't had the chance to catch up on anything about you."

"Ok." I reply, and sit next to her. In a quieter tone, I whisper, "Thanks. Seating plans are not my forte."

"It's alright. You'll get used to it. But this is your seat and if anyone sits here then threaten the wits out of them. But be subtle. We want an edge of fear that makes them wonder if you are actually threatening them." She reassures me, smiling devilishly at the advice she gave me. I smile back, and then Hades and Persephone walk in. Hades stops dead (**AN: No pun intended**!) and stares at the occupants of the room.

"Gaia, I can't believe I have to give _you _money. After all the bitching you did today." Hades complains, reluctantly handing over the twenty drachmas.

"Thank you, my good man. I'll spend it wisely." Zeus grins.

"On a present for a pretty nymph you want to bed?" Hades asks sarcastically.

"Which nymph would this be?" An icy voice shoots out. Zeus actually pales. Hades grins wickedly. Persephone rolls her violet eyes at her husband's antics.

"N-no one, Hera! Hades was m-making a completely unfunny j-joke. Right, brother?" Zeus appeals to Hades for help. Bad move.

"No, I was talking about the nymph I saw you with the other day. The red head." Hades says with a straight face. Metis, Persephone, Ares and I are all attempting to suppress laughing fits. I can feel my cheeks going pinker by the second.

"What?!" Hera screeches, beyond furious.

"H-he's lying! I swear!" Zeus cries, clearly petrified. I notice the other Olympians have arrived with their parents and are also attempting to keep from laughing.

"I saw your tongue go down her throat!" Hades exclaims. That does it for all of us. We burst into gales of thigh slapping, side shaking laughter. Hera is less than impressed.

"Hades, were you lying?" She asks in a frosty voice. Hades is gasping for breath between laughs, but manages to get out an answer.

"Yes… Of course… Life is boring if you don't annoy your siblings every once in a while!"

Hera looks like she wants to kill both Zeus and Hades, but at some coaxing from Demeter sits down on Zeus' right. Poseidon sits next to Ares and glares at me. He receives an icy look from Metis and turns away. The evening passes in a blur of amazing food and even better desert. And it is topped off with Poseidon's annoying comments. Things about owls, my favourite bird, how no one has time for wisdom or weaving anymore, two big areas of my domain. Eventually, enough is enough. I ask my father a question about how his thunderbolt weapon was made, and Poseidon made a petty jab in return.

"Someone record it, the _almighty_ wisdom goddess Athena doesn't know something." He mocks sarcastically. I snap.

"Do you have a _problem_, Poseidon? Because it appears you have some unresolved issues with me, judging by the jabs you keep making."

"Why would I waste my time with _you_? I have a reputation to uphold." He responds angrily.

"Yes, a reputation for being moronic. Why do you go and give someone a salt water spring? We both know how well that worked out last time. Or should we go and ask the _Athenians_ what happened?" I snap back, equally annoyed.

"Like I would need a _measly_ city like Athens." He sneers in fake disdain.

"If Athens is so _measly_, then why couldn't you win patron?" I ask coldly, levelling my grey gaze with his sea green one. His face reddens and fury sweeps across his annoying features. He throws his chair back and storms out. An awkward silence descends upon the room, until it is broken by Apollo clapping.

"That was badass! You totally owned him!" Apollo cries enthusiastically. I smile at his antics.

"Yeah! Did you see his face?" Hermes chortles.

"I've been trying to shut him up like that for years!" Amphitrite laughs, a sound like soothing waves swishing onto the sands of a private beach.

"This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny!

Good guys, bad guys and explosions,

As far as the eye can see,

And only one will survive,

I wonder who it will be.

This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny." Apollo sings happily. Artemis rolls her eyes good naturedly at her twin. We laugh and dinner once again falls into comfortable conversation.


End file.
